


Peace.

by DevilBoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Protective Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBoy/pseuds/DevilBoy
Summary: In which the doctor forgets to take care of herself, and Genji picks up the job.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 26





	Peace.

Genji had always found it difficult to sleep since the incident. Be it the unrelenting nightmares, living it over again and again in minute detail, or just the tiny, faint hum of his cybernetics that he would never usually notice, but at night in a dark room with no other noise than your breathing and the shifts of the comforter, it was like a heavy metal concert right against your eardrums. Tonight, it was a strange pit in his chest, unlike one he had ever felt. Drinking water didn't help, as he tossed and turned in bed the pain would rush from one side to the other, making a lump in his throat and shivers down the back of his head. It felt like he would start to cry any second. He hated crying. He was never allowed to do it. It was always a brief second of showing emotion before a slap in the face or a kick in the side. He heard the distant noises of the air strip and the returns of a mission as he sat up, taking a look at the clock imprinted on his room's control panel. 2:37 AM. He gave a small defeated sigh and surrendered to a sleepless night and opened his door, squinting at the sudden blinding light of the hallways. It took him longer than usual to adjust to the sight, but he soon managed to begin his way down the halls in his pajamas, a hand trailing along the dark wooden rails. The lighting wasn't actually quite severe as he first perceived, and it was dulled by the large windows letting in the shadowy moonlight. Genji absently looked up to the directions sign, pointing to the left to the medical bay. He had been such a frequent flyer he knew the way there by heart. 

He found the familiar white door, with the metallic overwatch insignia over a nameplate. He knew she was on night duty today, waiting for any casualties from the returning mission. He was about to knock when he swore he heard crying from inside. His metal arm clinked slightly against the door handle as he opened it slow, instinctive concern building it's way up through his chest as he began to approach the design chair. "Angela...?" Genji called out in a soft tone, tensing at the unnatural sound his voice rung with, but relaxing slightly when she registered his presence. 

"What are you doing up so late Genji? Is anything wrong?" Angela said as she turned around, giving him a small smile in response to seeing his face fall as he looked at her. Her hair was messy and greasy, pulled back with a pencil that was starting to fall out of the once tight knot. Her glasses were beginning to fall off of her nose, giving him a proper view of the dark circles that rimmed her dulled eyes. Her face was reddened by the presence of tears. The room was dark, and the sole light coming through was from the computer.There were endless coffee mugs piled on the side of her desk amongst the papers and files and broken pencils. She looked incredibly fragile, almost like she was shaking slightly. It broke his heart to see his angel of hope so worked out. 

"Never mind me." Genji sighed as he walked over to her, moving a destroyed pile of papers out the way, instinctively kneeling and holding her hand gently in his, "hey... what's up? What's happened?" He asked her, looking up and making the eye contact she was trying to avoid. He didn't press, he just waited for her to initiate the conversation, as he usually did, relaxing the tension in his shoulders when she finally did. 

"These are all reports and statements and- I never got them done and now they're way overdue and I need to file each incident with each treatment I gave or with what happened in the thing and my father called earlier and then there's-" She said hurriedly, almost without breath. 

"How long have you been working for?"

"A few hours... when did you last see me?"

"I haven't really today, I couldn't sleep and I missed you so that's why i came..." Genji sighed, running his thumb over her hand in a small attempt of comfort, looking into her eyes. "Have you taken a break?" He asked as he began to clear the papers and trash from around her, looking over as she shook her head. He frowned and turned to her again, taking both of her hands in his. "You of all people should know how important rest is. It helps the body and the mind. You've been on this for hours, it's almost 3AM. The team that landed haven't come through to you yet, and it's not like there aren't others with medical training that can tend to potential injuries. Please, can you take a break and get some rest?" He asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes to get her to agree. She really visibly needed sleep. There had been many times like this in the past, almost always the other way round. She was always so strong and sensible. 

"I feel rather uncomfortable..." Angela said in a small voice as she batted the hair that had been stuck to her forehead out of the way, seeming to recoil at the scent. "But I do have to get this done..."

"You need to rest, your brain needs time to rest and reset so that you are more able to work effectively. You shouldn't be tiring yourself out like this. You need to take better care of yourself. C'mon. Let's go." He said with a soft smile as he outstretched a hand, delight bubbling in his chest as she took it. He pulled her out of the chair and into a much-needed hug, letting out a small sigh of relief as he felt the pit in his chest fizzle out into a dull warm spot. When they separated again, he made a funny face at her, watching happily as she smiled.

He took her hand and lead her back the way he came. Her hand was warm in his, a confirmation that he was not alone. They arrived at Genji's quarters almost in silence, neither of them quite sure what to talk about. He opened the door and let her in first, flicking the light on as she went in, a white glow coming from behind the headboard of his bed. Most of the quarters in the base were incredibly similar, same beds, desks and shelves made out of a light wood, same spherical light on the wall, but everyone had their own touches that made it feel a bit more like home. Genji had a few photos stuck in a line next to his door, he was barely visible in most of them, but it was really for the sentiment of remembering fun times on missions and that one time a food fight broke out on Reinhardt's birthday. He had a snow globe that he bought from a mission in tokyo on his side table next to a small potted plant with purplish leaves that he often forgot to water. Angela gave him that plant when he first came to overwatch as a way of having something to care about through his blinded rage. She sat on the corner of his bed rather timidly before flopping backwards in a starfish stretch with a sigh of satisfaction. 

"You okay?" came the soft buzz of Genji's voice after a while. He smirked slightly to her when she responded with a thumbs up. He walked into his small bathroom, flicking on the light. He recoiled slightly at the scratchy sound of his metal feet on the tiles. He still wasn't completely used to his new body, and he still couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror and he purposely kept facing the opposite wall as he began to run a bath. He found it quite amusing how redundant the majority of his bathroom was.

When he returned, she was still lying down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, seemingly fixated on a single point. He joined her, flopping backwards with soft thud. He looked up as well, looking at the matt ceiling as his eyes focused and unfocused. His breathing caught in his throat as she turned to him, throwing an arm over his chest as she moved in close. He held her there, closing his eyes and taking a minute to appreciate the moment. 

After a minute or two, the sound of the water rushing brought him back. "Oh I should check on the bath for you. Do you need anything while I'm up?" He spoke hesitantly as he slowly got back up. 

"No I'm alright. Thank you though," she said as she sat up again. His bed was against the wall and next to a rather large window that she found herself staring out of. The base at night was quite quiet but never fully deserted. Even if there were no agents out at night, there would be the odd animal here or there. Right now she could see a bird perching on the top of one of the numerous airships. Angela turned around again when she heard the water stop and Genji return into the room. 

"The bath is ready for you when you want it." He said, looking over at her with a smile before sitting down next to her once more. He didn't quite know what to do when she put her head on his shoulder, but his hand found it's way around her.  
"Thank you Genji, it's incredibly kind of you to look after me..." She said in response as she lifted her head and made eye contact with him, " would you wash my hair for me?" She tilted her head slightly with the question, a small enough gesture but enough to make him smile and agree. 

Genji kept his back turned while she undressed, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, but something about it seemed strange today. He sat on the floor next to the tub, leant against the wall, listening intently to Angela as she unintentionally began a ramble about everything she wanted to say and all of what was annoying her. He did as he was asked soon enough, knelt at the side of the tub and working his way through her hair, mildly pleased at the small satisfied sighs she made, glad that she was happy. 

When she decided she was done, he retrieved her a change of clothes and a glass of water, leaving them in the bathroom for her patiently as he pulled out his desk chair, taking a seat and hugging the small cushion that was on it. He looked over at the door when it opened, the two of them exchanging smiles. The grey tshirt was quite baggy on her, and her hair was still a little wet, but to him, she still looked amazing. She wordlessly got into the bed, sighing happily when he joined her. 

"I'm sorry I'm like this today." She began, cuddling in close to him. 

"What's there to be sorry for? Everybody has off days. Some more than most, but you can't be a human without them" he responded, holding her and feeling every worry melt away.

"Hm. I'm glad I have you. I'm glad you're taking things easier than before. It hurt to see you in that much pain." She said quieter, looking up at him. 

"Well, you taught me to care again," he looked at her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, "you helped me recover. I'm not fully there yet, but, good company helps. and I definitely do have the best doctor in the business by my side." 

That made her giggle a little, in turn making his chest flutter. She yawned a little bit as she positioned her head under his neck, gesturing towards the bedside light switch with the hand that was laid over his chest. 

Once the two were in darkness once more, they both felt like they could truly sleep.


End file.
